Ame soeur
by ClemTrafalgar
Summary: Qu'est ce que l'âme sœur en réalité ? Est-ce la personne avec qui on partage une grande partie de sa vie ? Est-ce un meilleur ami qui nous connaît mieux que nous même ? Est-ce ce que l'on nomme la femme ou l'homme de sa vie ?


Hey, peut-être que vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, mais je suis de retour(pour vous jouer de mauvais tours) ….Et je suis majeure pour dire ça !

Cet Os un peu fait sur un coup de tête sera sûrement lu de peu. Mais ce n'est pas important pour moi.

Je n'ai plus écrit depuis bientôt un an et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : l'écriture n'est pas un passe-temps, mais bien un besoin pour moi.

J'espère que ce One-shot vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.

Disclaimer : One Piece est l'œuvre de Eiichiro Oda

* * *

 **Âme sœur**

Qu'est ce que l'âme sœur en réalité ? Est-ce la personne avec qui on partage une grande partie de sa vie ? Est-ce un meilleur ami qui nous connaît mieux que nous même ? Est-ce ce que l'on nomme la femme ou l'homme de sa vie ?

Ces questions, Trafalgar Law ne se les posait plus Car, lui, avait déjà son âme sœur.

Il avait beau être un pirate dit sanguinaire, sans scrupules et sans émotions, il adorait cette personne qui était Son âme sœur.

Law n'était pas un homme à fêter les anniversaires ou autres dates futiles qui servait juste de prétexte par ses nakamas de boire un bon coup lors de la bonne époque.

Cependant, cet anniversaire-ci était tout autre. Il s'agissait de la date de leur rencontre.

Pour l'occasion, Law décida de faire une surprise à cette personne qui avait changé sa vie rien que par leur rencontre.

Il enfila un costume trois pièces noirs orné d'une boutonnière jaune, sa couleur favorite. Il cira ses chaussures noires au point de voir la moindre poussière qui s'y poserait. Il jeta un regard sur son couvre-chef qu'il mettait à toute occasion. Cette fois, il restera là.

Il passa dans sa salle de bain privée adjacente à sa cabine-bureau et se posta devant le miroir. Il prit du gel, en induisit ses doigts et se coiffa. Après s'être lavé les mains, le médecin prit l'eau de Cologne que Bepo lui avait offert et en mit.

Le pirate n'était pas habitué à un tel accoutrement, mais là, il savait que son âme sœur adorait le voir habiller ainsi. Alors il fit un effort.

Après avoir vérifié qu'aucune mèche rebelle ne dépassait de sa chevelure, il sortit, sans son arme, et se dirigea vers le pont où il lui avait donné rendez-vous.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Law arbora son sourire en coin. Il espérait que la surprise lui plairait.

« - Pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous ici ? Demanda son âme sœur. »

Law se posta à ses côtés sans un mot et sauta sur la terre ferme.

« - Suis-moi, fit le chirurgien. «

Ils partirent l'un à côté de l'autre sans d'autres mots. Leur relation avait toujours été ainsi pas besoin de mots pour se faire comprendre.

Très rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant un petit restaurant dont la spécialité était le poisson.

« -Oh Capitaine, mes plats préférés ! »

Law afficha un sourire satisfait.

« - Je savais que cela te plairait. «

Ils entrèrent, Law en premier et se présentèrent à la réception.

« -A quel nom ? Demanda la jeune réceptionniste avait un sourire plus que professionnel.

-Trafalgar. »

La jeune femme chercha du bout de son faux ongle dans le cahier de réservations. Elle releva son regard d'un bleu profond vers le pirate sans le reconnaître.

« -Pour deux c'est bien cela ?

-Oui. »

Elle parut légèrement déçue. À quoi bon, cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il n'était plus intéressé par les femmes.

« - Suivez-moi, reprit-elle, je vais vous montrer votre table. »

Elle se faufila parmi les tables du restaurant et fut suivie des deux pirates.

Le restaurant était bondé, le risque de se faire reconnaître était très élevé. Mais Law n'avait pas du tout ça en tête. Il voulait juste que son âme sœur se souvienne de cette soirée.

Il lui tira la chaise et s'assit ensuite. La jeune réceptionniste leur donna les menus avec un beau sourire pour le capitaine.

Elle repartit, déçue de ne pas avoir eu de numéro et reprit son travail en les guettant depuis son poste.

Law feuilleta plusieurs fois son menu, le ferma et observa son âme-sœur.

« -Tu as déjà choisi ?

\- J'hésite, tout me semble si bon ! »

Pour l'une des rares fois, Law laissa échapper un petit rire franc, il était serein en sa compagnie. Et ça, ce n'était qu'avec son âme-sœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un serveur se présenta à leur table.

« -Vous avez fait votre choix ?

\- Oui, firent-ils d'un commun accord après s'être échangé un sourire »

Ils passèrent leur commande et le serveur s'en alla. Ils ne faisaient que manger, la vie de pirate n'était pas si rentable en ce moment. Leur dernier trésor datait de quelques mois maintenant et l'argent tombait plus facilement des poches que du ciel. De plus, les consultations de Law rapportait assez pour qu'ils puissent vivre tous les deux de leur retraite de la piraterie.

Le repas se passa agréablement bien pour eux. Ils reparlèrent de leur rencontre, de ce hasard de la vie qui avait poussé deux solitaires à se croiser dans la neige il y des années de cela.

« - Combien déjà ? Demanda Law

\- Je dirai bien vingt ans. Vingt ans que tu es tout pour moi capitaine.

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, ce n'est plus d'actualité depuis la fin de la piraterie.  
-C'est vrai, mais tu seras toujours mon capitaine. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Law paya l'addition. Ils se levèrent, passèrent devant la réceptionniste sans la voir et sortirent.

Il était aux alentours de vingt-deux heures trente, la lune était haute et camouflée par de léger nuages. Le sol était recouvert d'une légère couche de neige qui craquait sous les pieds. Cela rappela l'enfance de Law avant que cette épidémie vienne tout détruire.

« Il a neigé, fit simplement Law.

\- Comme le jour de notre rencontre.

\- Oui... »

Ils prirent le chemin de submersible qui était devenu leur maison depuis la fin de la piraterie. Law exerçait son métier de médecin errant et ils vivaient tous les deux ainsi. Ils continuaient de piller quand cela leur était possible, mais ils vivaient d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

« -Il fait froid ce soir capitaine. »

Law leva le nez au ciel et remarqua que la neige se remit à tomber.

« -Dormons ensemble.

\- Mais enfin, tu détestes ça. Tu veux toujours dormir seul.

-Je vais faire une exception pour une telle journée. »

Ils montèrent à bord et entrèrent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvèrent dans le lit deux places du capitaine qu'aucun femme autre qu'une nuit n'avait connu. Law passa sa main dans son pelage doux et épais.

« -On en a vécu des choses, hein Bepo ?

-Aye Capitaine. »

Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux, tous les deux heureux près de leur âme sœur.

Alors Law trouva enfin la réponse tant convoitée. L' âme sœur n'était autre que la personne qui nous comprenait le plus. Pas besoin de femmes ou d'amis quand il avait Bepo.

Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, Law se souviendra toute sa vie de cette rencontre dans la neige avec ce Mink alors qu'il n'était alors qu'un enfant abandonné de tous. Corazon restait de son cœur à la même place que Bepo. Il avait en réalité deux âmes sœurs. C'est deux personnes qui avaient bousculé sa vie pour la rendre meilleure.

Le médecin ouvrit un œil pour vérifier que celui qui fût son second dormait bien.

Il tendit son bras et ferma la lampe.

Dehors, la neige tombait comme le jour de leur rencontre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. C'était un petit One Shot sans contexte précis. J'ai tenté un petit mystère sur ce fameux âme sœur qui n'était donc pas une femme, mais bien son fidèle ami Bepo.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
